


Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Baseball, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Childhood Friends, College Student Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Hale Family Feels, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, hale family still dies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles would have never thought that Derek Hale would call him one day to invite him to his baseball game.





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

Stiles loves baseball. Or more like he loves ogling the players. Or maybe he just loves watching one specific player. One tall, dark and handsome player in baseball pants that are so tight they should be illegal. Derek Hale.

When Derek called him a couple of days ago, if he is gonna come to his debut baseball game for Columbia University that is actually important and not just a warm up or a friendly match against the neighbouring colleges, Stiles first reaction was to start laughing on the phone. He hadn’t heard from Derek in so long, the older man leaving Beacon Hills after a tragic house fire killed almost his entire family before Derek even finished high school, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming (again).

When Derek snapped at him to stop laughing, Stiles quickly sobered up but still couldn’t wipe the gigantic grin from his face. Derek was calling him! From Columbia! One of the best universities anywhere. He was so ridiculously proud of his best childhood friend.

“Sure, big guy, when should I be there?” Stiles smiled into the phone, still not believing that Derek was actually on the phone with him after all these years of little to no contact.

“The game starts at 7pm, but it would be great if you could be there a couple of hours earlier?” Derek awkwardly replied, and Stiles could actually hear the discomfort of asking for this in Derek’s voice.

“Of course, Derek, I’ll be there.” Stiles said, and he imagined that he could actually hear a breath of relief from the older man. “So, how’s college treating you?”

“Its going good, Laura is going to graduate med school this year and I am really starting to enjoy my courses as well. Baseball is kinda fun as well.” Derek replied. Stiles knew that this meant a lot to Derek.

Laura always wanted to become a surgeon just like her mother and Derek gladly decided to work for a while after high school so that she could continue to study without having to worry about Derek too much.

Derek had no idea what to do with his life after his family was ripped away from him so suddenly. Laura pushed him to finish high school at least, even though he didn’t see the point in it at that time. He knows that without Laura there for him, he most likely would not have made it.

“Derek? I’m so proud of you, you know. And I’m sure they are as well.” Stiles spoke softly, needing Derek to know that.

“Thank you, Stiles. I really appreciate it.” Derek answered just as softly, sounding a little chocked up.

“Anyways, did I tell you about this new web comic I found?” Stiles said, and Derek was immensely grateful about the distraction.

The two of them kept on talking about everything and nothing for a couple of hours, neither of them noticing the time pass. Stiles updates Derek on everything he’s missed out on back in California and Derek tells him in turn all of the activities he needs to try in New York when he comes to visit.

When the Sheriff calls Stiles for dinner, Stiles jumps and looks at the alarm clock next to his bed. His eyes widen when he realizes just how long, Derek and he have been talking.

“Derek it’s been over 3 hours, my dad just called me for dinner. Isn’t it the middle of the night in New York?” Stiles sputtered and unbelievingly kept on looking at his alarm, not being able to believe that so much time has passed.

“Yeah.” Derek answered sheepishly. “I like talking to you, I kinda missed you.”

“I missed you too big guy, I missed you too.” Stiles didn’t really want to hang up, but he still had to convince his dad to let him fly to New York. “Gotta go, I need to butter up my dad, so I can cheer for you at your big game!”

“You go do that then, see you on Saturday!” Derek laughed and hung up.

“Yeah, see you then, Derek” Stiles mumbled to himself, a gigantic smile on his face. On to face the music and to find a way to get to New York. He really didn’t want to disappoint Derek by not showing up.

 

When he asked his Dad if he could fly to New York to see Derek, he started to laugh and immediately started asking Stiles how Derek was doing. Let’s just say, there wasn’t a lot of convincing needed before Stiles was on the plane and before he even realized what was going on, he arrived at the airport and was enveloped into a hug by the one and only Derek Hale.

After a hug that went on for a bit too long to be considered friendly, Derek leaned back and looked down at Stiles with a fond look on his face. Stiles may or may not have gotten lost in his kaleidoscope eyes and suddenly, without neither of them fully realizing what was happening they found themselves kissing each other with all the passion and need of the years that they have missed out on. 

Laura and Erica were catcalling in the back, while Boyd was silently grinning, proud of his best friend for finally making a move. 

When they had to stop kissing to take a breath, they both had flushed cheeks, bruised lips and the biggest smiles on their faces that were threatening to hurt their cheeks. They sheepishly turned around, only to see money being exchanged between Laura and Erica, Laura a winning smile on her face.

“Not that I’m not happy you finally decided to get your head out of your ass, but couldn’t you have waited until after the game?” Erica mumbled, her eyes full of mirth, while playfully shoving Laura forwards.

“Did you seriously bet on us?” Stiles sputtered, staring unbelievingly at his so-called friends. 

“Oh, come on Stiles, don’t act so surprised! You know us!” Laura crowed, waving the 20$ in front of their faces.

Derek turned to Stiles, pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “Come on, lets ditch them. I need to show you something.”

Stiles definitely had nothing against that and followed him outside of the airport. Outside he was suddenly confronted with the coldness of New York and he was not prepared, only wearing a thin shirt. 

Derek turned around and looked at him. He smiled and said, “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Derek pulled Stiles’ backpack of his shoulders and put his jacket over him, keeping Stiles toasty warm with his body heat as well as his jacket. Derek pulled Stiles closer and they made their way to Derek’s car. Once Stiles saw the Camaro he whistled impressed and turned to look Derek into the eyes. 

“Nice car Hale.” He said mischievously, a glint in his eyes. 

“Shut up Stilinski, I don’t want to be late for the game.” Derek replied dryly, shoving Stiles into the passenger seat but not before slapping Stiles’ ass. 

When Stiles yelped, he just walked around the front of the car and smugly grinned at him while he entered the car. 

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“Ready.” Stiles answered. And when Derek took his hand, he promised himself to never let go ever again.

 

Fast forward a couple of hours and Stiles was sitting in the best seats of the stadium, watching his ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend swing a bat like his life depended on it and damn, he sure looked good doing it. Stiles proudly wore his leather jacket and wanted to shove it into everybody’s face that this glorious human was his and his alone.

And if Derek came to him during the break and kissed him to an inch of his life, he sure didn’t complain. Man, Baseball is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a mess, but hey! I posted again within a couple of days! #proud
> 
> But I kinda like it anyway, just like always lol
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment because it does mean a massive amount to me.


End file.
